Nowadays, people use corn strippers to strip corns, hold the corns with hands, and operate the corn strippers to obtain corn kernels.
Since sharp stripping sheets are adopted on the strip corns, the hands that hold the corns when the corns are stripped will be injured. Therefore, a safer corn kernel remover shall be developed.